Wanted! Episode 11
With Wolfgang and Volf finally showing his face outside, he meets a minion of the Black Figure. Wolfgang) Really! TRY TO KILL MY FUTURE WIFE! Erronter) Don't worry, you'll die with her, once I beat you! Wolfgang) If you can beat me, you mean...If because you can't beat me! Erronter) Sure cocky guy? Wolfgang) Why thank you...Airren, you better watch this match! Airren) NOT LIKE I CAN LEAVE ANYWAYS! Wolfgang) GOOD! ( Wolfgang does a backflip off of Volf's wing facing Samantha, while Volf takes off into the air with Erronter ) Velix Volf) Wolfgang, let's show him who's better! Wolfgang) Okay! Ability Activate! Windy Pulse! ( Velix Volf releases gust of winds from flapping his wings ) ( The winds send Erronter backwards with little damage done ) Erronter) If that is your strongest move, then you lost! Velix Volf) That's only our move to let others know we're ready! Erronter) GOOD! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Velixed Slash! ( Velix Volf charges into his opponent twice, slashing his opponent at least four times ) Erronter) Wrong choice! ( Velix Volf gets a punch to his face by Erronter, but he disappears ) Velix Volf) Actually wrong move for you! ( Velix Volf charges into Erronter with a twirl, slashing Erronter more then four times ) ( Erronter grabs onto Volf's metal-like tail, but the tail cuts its way out ) Erronter) Okay...I'll admit, that hurt! ''' '''Wolfgang) GOOD! I HAVE A LOT MORE PAIN FOR YOU! Erronter) I HAVE MORE! ( Erronter charges into Velix Volf, grabbing Volf's under side ) Erronter) NOW TAKE THIS! ( Erronter points Volf to the ground and charges down ) BOOM! ( Wind starts to whip from the force of impact ) ( Wolfgang puts his arms out, enjoying the wind's power ) Wolfgang) I like the wind! Erronter) WELL, THEN YOU'LL HATE DEATH! >=D Wolfgang) Yeah right! ( Volf gets up as Wolfgang almost distracts Erronter ) Velix Volf) Hmph! ( Volf charges towards Erronter, but Erronter grabs Volf and throws him to the ground ) ( Erronter fires three fireballs at Volf from swinging his fist and they all hit ) Erronter) Wow...You're weak! ( Erronter charges dark red power into his palm ) Erronter) YOU'VE REACHED YOUR END! ( Erronter fires a dark red beam at Volf ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Cannoning Express! ( Velix Volf releases the spear-like wing-holder from his back and is fired at his opponents ) ( Velix Volf charges towards Erronter ) Erronter) YOU'RE DUMB! ( The beam consumes Velix Volf ) Erronter) That's one down, now! Wolfgang) NO IT'S NOT! YOU CAN'T BEAT THE SON OF THE LEGENDARY PLANNER AND OWNER OF THE FASTEST BAKUGAN TO LIVE! Erronter) Oh...You're dad, he's pointless! He's nothing! Velix Volf) NO! HE'S WAY BETTER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE! ( Volf's wing holder goes through Erronter's body ) Velix Volf) NOW TIME FOR A RIDE! ( Velix Volf flies into the air doing two flips and fires his wing holder into a wet cloud ) Wolfgang) O_O NICE! Erronter) WATER, I HATE WATER! Wolfgang) TOO BAD! Ability Activate! Electro-Pulse! ( Velix Volf fires a pulse of electricity from his orb, at his opponent ) Erronter) NOT THAT! ( The electro-pulse crashes into Erronter, electrocuting him ) Bizz! Bash! Erronter) NO!!!!!! BOOM! ( Erronter explodes from the force of the attack ) Wolfgang) Next time...NEXT TIME MY DAD'S KILLER WILL BE THE ONE! ( Airren, in head, it looks like I was wrong... ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Passed%3F_Episode_12 Grade of Wanted! Episode 11? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4